<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty on the inside by Kikuua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525460">Empty on the inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikuua/pseuds/Kikuua'>Kikuua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, At least I will try, Baby Lee Chan | Dino, Divorced parents, Family, Father Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Father Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kid Boo Seungkwan, Kid Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kid Jeon Wonwoo, Kid Kim Mingyu, Kid Lee Seokmin | DK, Kid Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kid Xu Ming Hao | The8, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Single Parents, Teen Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Teen Lee Jihoon | Woozi, also sorry for my not so good writting skills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikuua/pseuds/Kikuua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Seungcheol tries to be the best father he can be after his wife's death which left him a single father of four children.</p><p>Hong Joshua finds himself alone for just over two months to care for four children.</p><p>Yoon Jeonghan decides to move back to his hometown to start from scratch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I warn you in advance that this note is going to be long...</p><p>I don't know what I'm doing, but it's OK:</p><p>-It is currently 3AM where I live.<br/>-I am not fluent in English.<br/>-In just a couple of weeks, I'm taking an important exam that I should be studying for right now instead of starting to write a Seventeen fanfiction.<br/>-I decided that this story will take place in the United States, even though I've never been to the United States and know almost nothing about the American lifestyle.</p><p>BUT</p><p>-I feel motivated to do it and I really wanted to write a fanfic about SEVENTEEN being kids (well... for most of them) because these are my favourite to read<br/>-I'm counting on you, English-speaking readers, to help me correct my language mistakes<br/>-I promise myself that after I post this chapter, I will go back to my revisions for my exam. (or maybe I'll just go to sleep)<br/>-I will do as much research as necessary for my story to be perfect.</p><p>Conclusion: I've got it under control (or so I hope)</p><p>Well, I'm quite a perfectionist, so if you notice any mistakes or inconsistencies, don't hesitate for a second to let me know in the comments so that I can rectify it. I'm a perfectionist, but I'm not perfect. </p><p>Also, I will try to post on a regular basis, but my studies don't always leave me a lot of time, and since I'm not fluent in English, I need more time to write in that language. I will do my best! </p><p>I'll leave another note at the end (hopefully not as long), but thank you very much for taking the time to read this one!</p><p>Feel free to give me feedback (even if it's negative, as long as it's constructive). Woohae:) !!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The suitcases had invaded the driveway leading to the house, and Joshua was going back and forth to put them in the cab. On the front doorstep, two women were saying goodbye to their children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After closing the trunk of the car once and for all, Joshua returned to his wife's side, who had been left with their two adopted sons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minghao, darling, stop crying, I'll be back soon you'll see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy of almost eight years old let his tears flow without shame. To spend more than two months without his mother seemed insurmountable to him, it was much too long! He threw himself into her arms, burying his face in the hollow of her neck, smelling that sweet perfume that had the gift of soothing him: the perfume of a mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eun-jung gently caressed his back, comforting him. She turned her gaze towards her other son, who remained stoic and closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you, Jun. You're a big boy now. You'll take good care of your little brother and your cousins, won't you? I'm counting on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun nodded softly. Unlike his brother, he didn't seem so sad, and remained silent. This behavior no longer surprises his parents. Since the adoption, he has never been one to show his emotions: he rarely speaks to his parents, and prefers to focus all his attention on his little brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua and Eun-jung have noticed that the child does not yet feel at home, despite all the times that they have patiently explained to him that the four of them were now a family. Eun-jung took his hand in hers and pulled him into a hug, holding her two sons close to her. At their side, her sister Eun-kyung was also saying goodbye to her sons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been at a low ebb since when, one evening, on her way home, she discovered some missing belongings and a letter lying on her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her now ex-husband was telling her that he was leaving and going to start a new life. He had left without looking back, without a last glance or a word for his children. And since then, he has not given any news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since he had started drinking, arguments had been frequent. Most of the time, Wonwoo and Seokmin didn't dare come out of their room, afraid to find themselves in the middle of yet another violent argument between their parents. Wonwoo occupied his little brother as much as he could, singing songs or reading him stories. And when the argument became too loud, and he could read the worry in Seokmin's eyes, he would hug him with all his strength, and make sure to cover his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eun-kyung never let anything appear in front of his sons, neither her pain, nor her fears, showing them only her most beautiful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she realized that the father of her children had definitely abandoned them, a part of her was reassured. She has always feared that one day, under the influence of alcohol, this man would raise a hand on their children, that he would attack them. After he left, she left New York with her sons to return to her hometown to be with Eun-jung and Joshua, so they could help her take care of her Wonwoo and Seokmin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she wanted to stay strong for them -although, being only seven and four years old, she wasn't sure they were really aware of the situation between their parents-, but her fear of loneliness and the thought of seeing her children, the most precious beings in her eyes, grow up without a father, broke her heart, and it had become far too hard to hide her grief from her sons.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her sister and brother-in-law were very worried about her. Eun-jung took the initiative to organize a sister-to-sister trip to Europe to take her mind off it, and Joshua was given the responsibility of looking after the children while they were away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Torrents of tears streamed down the Eun-kyung and her sons’ cheeks as they hugged each other one last time before being separated for a little over two months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't want to leave them for such a long time, but she also knew that spending time with her sister, without worrying about her responsibilities as a mother, would do her good. She also knew that her boys were in good hands anyway, and that they wouldn't be bored with their cousins.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to be good to Uncle Josh, I trust you my babies. Please don't bother your cousins, don't be fussy, finish your plates, and go to bed nicely when your uncle asks you to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't want you to leave mommy!” Wonwoo cried, tightening their embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We're going to have a lot of fun together Wonwoo.” Joshua interrupted. “Your mommy will be back soon, you won't even notice the time go by, I promise you.”He smiled at the end of his sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saying goodbye to their mother was so painful for Wonwoo and Seokmin. To comfort them, their aunt had promised that they would bring back memories of every country they would visit. In the end, the boys were still happy to spend time with their cousins, whom they haven't seen much of since their adoption.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eun-jung straightened up, ran her fingers through her eldest son's hair and looked up at her husband, still smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won't that be too tiring for you?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Don't worry about me honey, everything will be fine.” He smiled at her. “And Jeonghan is moving in tomorrow, he promised that he would come and keep us company to help me with the children..</span> <span>Just enjoy your vacation.”He punctuated his sentence by delicately placing his lips on his wife's lips.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I love you, thank you very much.” She said. “Say hi to Jeonghan for me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stroked her husband's cheek before they exchanged another brief kiss. Next to them Eun-kyung was always hugging her children. Joshua felt compelled to put an end to this moment full of tenderness:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cab is waiting for you, you'd better go or you'll end up missing your plane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more hugs, the two sisters finally found themselves in the cab with tears in their eyes, waving to their children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua followed the children inside, closed the door, and clapped his hands, gaining the attention of the four boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good! Kids, let's start by setting up Wonwoo and Seokmin's stuff. Then, we could order pizzas for lunch, how about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao, Wonwoo, and Seokmin shouted for joy, Jun just smiled to show his enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, it's true that Joshua was dreading those two months, he has never been alone to care for his sons for so long since the adoption, not to mention the fact that he now had two other children in his care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan would soon be here, but what if despite his help he was not up to the task?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooo... Hi again :)</p><p>It was just a rather short chapter to briefly introduce you to the first characters. The next chapter will normally be longer and will introduce many of the other characters (i.e. the Choi family and the one and only Yoon Jeonghan ;) ).</p><p>I hope this wasn't too bad, and once again, feel free to leave a comment and let me know if you have noticed any mistakes!</p><p>Thank you for reading! Woohae:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hide and Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The light of the sun's rays seeps into Seungcheol's room through its curtains.</p><p>The latter just woke up. His eyes can only half-open, and he still feels all muddy, but he is suddenly wide awake when his youngest son’s sobs echo from the baby monitor on his bedside table.</p><p>“Dadda !”</p><p>He sighs and stretches all the way before getting up with a quick glance in the direction of his awakening.</p><p>"Damn it!" He whispers to himself when he sees what time it is: already 10:00 AM.</p><p>He rushes out of his room and crosses the corridor leading to Chan's room.</p><p>As he walks past the stairs, he notices that the lights on the ground floor are on, and so assumes that his eldest son is already up. </p><p>"Jihoon! Why didn't you wake me up? "he shouts to his son as he walks down the hallway. "Please make breakfast for your brothers!"</p><p>He doesn't slow down and finally reaches his soon to be two year old baby's room, where Chan is waiting for him, wide awake and still crying as he desperately calls out to his father, standing in his crib. He stands upright by clinging to the bars.</p><p>As soon as Chan feels lifted to be placed in his father's safe arms, his sobs stop as he buries his nose in the hollow of his neck.</p><p>"How is my baby today? Did Chan sleep well?" he whispers as he heads out of the room. Chan doesn't answer, but Seungcheol doesn't care too much as he heads to the room of his second youngest, Mingyu.</p><p>He goes directly to the curtains and opens them with a quick movement, letting a soft natural light in.</p><p>"Mingyu, darling, it's time to wake up" he says while turning towards the small bed of the 5 years old child in the center of the room, and it is only then that he realizes that it’s empty.</p><p>Without hesitation, he then goes directly to Jihoon's room. </p><p>It is a frequent habit of Mingyu when he has nightmares: he joins his older brother in his bed. This has become more frequent for a little more than a year... </p><p>As he expected, he finds the boy in the teenager's double bed, but he didn't expect to find him snuggled up to his big brother, whom he thought was already up. Jihoon has his arm wrapped around his little brother's waist and their legs are tangled, their feet sticking out of the comforter. Seungcheol can’t help but coo at the sight, as always, his children are the cutest to him.</p><p>As much as he would love to watch them for hours, he knows that if he doesn't wake them up they will spend the day sleeping, and Chan is already starting to fuss in his father's arms to show his hunger. </p><p>Adjusting his 18-month-old baby in his arms, he walks over to Jihoon's side of the bed, and grabs his shoulder to shake him gently but vigorously, getting a disgruntled grunt from the teen.</p><p>"Come on. It's already ten o'clock. Can you wake up your brother? I think Seungkwan’s already up."</p><p>Jihoon grumpily mumbles an incomprehensible reply as he folds his navy blue comforter over his and Mingyu’s head.</p><p>"Hurry up, I want you all showered and dressed by eleven."</p><p>He then goes out without bothering to close the door and goes down the stairs to the kitchen, which is open to the living room. He finds a few cupboards open, and a packet of cereals on the counter, next to a still open bottle of milk.</p><p>He only has to turn his head to find little Seungkwan sitting cross-legged on the big couch, covered with a thin blanket, looking completely obsessed with his wide eyes and half-open mouth, fascinated by the colorful cartoon shown on the flat screen on the other side of the coffee table.</p><p>"Seungkwan" Seungcheol sighs "What did I tell you about watching cartoons in the morning...?"</p><p>The boy doesn't answer him, and Seungcheol doesn't really pay attention to it while he opens some cupboards to prepare Chan's bottle. Still, he ends up taking another look towards the couch.</p><p>"Seungkwan, I'm talking to you."</p><p>"mmmh?" he finally mutters, still staring at the screen.</p><p>"Can you explain this whole mess to me?" The father sets Chan down in his high chair. He begins to put away the cereal and the bottle of milk.</p><p>"Go get dressed, your brothers just woke up"</p><p>Seungkwan mumbles something incomprehensible again as he drops his head on one of the couch cushions. He seems completely hypnotized and pays no attention to his surroundings.</p><p>Seungcheol sighs as he gives his bottle to Chan, who immediately puts it in his mouth, and heads to the living room. He grabs the remote and turns off the TV, making the little boy whimper. He turns to the couch and grabs Seungkwan by the armpits to put him on his feet. </p><p>"Dad, please it is almost over" cries Seungkwan. "It's the weekend, I can watch a little more cartoons, right?" He puts on his best puppy dog face, but his father remains stoic.</p><p>"No." He bends down to kiss him on the forehead, then puts his hand on his back to gently push him toward the stairs. "Go get ready, lunch will be ready in less than two hours."</p><p>Seungkwan doesn't say anything more and climbs the stairs two at a time as Seungcheol starts to prepare his coffee. After a few seconds, he hears the sound of Seungkwan's heavy, fast footsteps as he rushes up the stairs before shouting, "Dad! Jihoon and Mingyu took my bathroom! Tell them to leave!" </p><p>Seungcheol doesn't have time to respond when Jihoon's voice is heard. "That's not your bathroom Seungkwan, it's for the whole family!"</p><p>"It's next to my room, so it's my bathroom! Dad!"</p><p>When his coffee is finally ready, Seungcheol grabs his cup and turns his back to the counter to face Chan, still in his high chair. "The day is off to a good start." he says, addressing his youngest son, raising his eyebrows and starting to sip his drink. Chan smiles and lets out a small laugh at the sight of his desperate father.</p><p>----------</p><p>It's Jihoon's turn today to help his father clear the table after the meal. It is already 2pm when he finishes bringing the last dirty plates to his father in the kitchen, who puts them in the dishwasher.Seungkwan is sitting comfortably on the couch, his legs hanging over the void because his feet don't touch the ground. He has his Twitch console in his hands, and is playing Mario Kart with all his soul, swiveling his whole body at every turn and letting out loud cries of joy or complaint when he overtakes another character or is overtaken by one of them.</p><p>Mingyu, who was in the garden until then, enters the house, attracted by the cries of his sibling. He uses his arms to climb up the sofa and settle on the opposite side to Seungkwan. He shifts quietly until he is close to the older, leaning his head a little to have a clearer view of the older's game. Seungkwan gently elbows him to make him move back.He finally crosses the finish line in second place on the podium.</p><p>"Wow! So cool!" exclaims Mingyu, impressed that his older brother came in second. "Can I have a try?"</p><p>"Mingyu! Look what you made me do! I was this close to coming first for the fifth time in a row, you ruined it! Go back out!"</p><p>Seungcheol observes their interaction from the kitchen.</p><p>"But I'm bored, I can't do anything alone" A pout appears on the little boy's face.</p><p>"I don't care, chase butterflies or something, I don't know, just leave me alone."</p><p>Mingyu gets off the couch, but instead of going back outside, he turns to Seungkwan.</p><p>"Can you play hide and seek with me?"</p><p>"No, go away." He answers him without even giving him a glance.</p><p>"Please?" </p><p>"Seungkwan," their father then intervenes, "I think that enjoying the nice weather wouldn't hurt you... go, play with your brother."</p><p>"But what's the point? He always hides in the same spots!"</p><p>"That's not true!" shouted Mingyu</p><p>"Yes it is! You always hide behind the garbage cans or in the shed."</p><p>Seungkwan watches Mingyu's expression break down. His lower lip is trembling and a tear is forming at the corner of his eye. He hears his father sigh heavily. He doesn't even dare to turn to him and he bites his lip. That's how it always goes. When Mingyu wants something, Seungkwan has to let him have it. At least, that's how Seungkwan sees it. Mingyu is always clinging to him, and if he pushes him away, he gets a scolding from his father. Even Jihoon always seems to be on Mingyu's side. </p><p>He doesn't need to look at his father to know that he's frowning at him. So Seungkwan chooses to give in before Mingyu breaks down in tears and makes it worse for him.</p><p>"Okay, okay... Don't cry, you're not a baby anymore... Go ahead, I'll give you a minute to hide."</p><p>"Thanks Kwannie!" Mingyu's smile magically reappears as he rushes outside. Seungkwan still doesn't dare look in his father's direction.He drops into the couch that faces the sliding window and takes his console back into his hands.<br/> <br/>"Close your eyes!" Mingyu shouts from outside. Seungkwan sighs but finally drops his console next to him and starts counting out loud.</p><p>Mingyu turns around and looks at the spacious garden in front of him. He had planned to hide in the shed at the back of the garden, but now that his brother knew his favorite hideouts, they were no longer of any interest.</p><p>He looks at every plant, every bush, they are high enough for Mingyu to hide behind, or even in. But he has already seen hordes of ants lurking around these bushes... He hates insects! During the summer, one night, Seungkwan even saw a hedgehog in this part of the garden... The bushes are out of the question.</p><p>Now, the only place Mingyu could potentially hide is behind the pear tree on the left side of the garden, between the shed and the fence that delimits the garden. He rushes behind the tree, it is thick enough for him to hide behind. But Seungkwan only needs to pass by the shed or along the fence to find Mingyu... It's not a good hideout, but the tree is not very high, maybe if he grabs this branch he can climb it? He would be hidden by the leaves... Seungkwan will never find him! That's perfect!</p><p>Without hesitation, Mingyu takes support on his legs, and jumps to finally cling. Hanging by his arms, he presses his feet on the trunk of the tree and then, pulling on his arms, he manages to put a knee on the branch.  He tries to pull himself up with the strength of his arms and by leaning on his foot and knee, but he loses his balance and his knee slips. He doesn't have enough arm strength to break his fall by holding on to the branch: he falls to the ground shrieking in fear. His right foot twists as he lands and he sprawls across the grass, his head hitting the ground. He cries loudly, calling for his father with all his might.</p><p>A few seconds later, he could feel his father pulling him up on his feet. His ankle is still sore and his whole right leg starts to shake under his weight.</p><p>"Oh my God! is everything okay?" asks an unfamiliar and seemingly panicked voice.</p><p>Seungcheol turns his head in the direction of the voice and finds a man on the other side of the fence, in the neighboring garden. The sun blinds him a little, but he can clearly distinguish his facial features. He didn't even know that the house next door was inhabited.</p><p>"I saw him fall from the tree, is he hurt?"</p><p>Oh yes, he remembers now! He saw the moving truck parked in front of the house next door only a few days ago, but other than that, he never met his new neighbors.</p><p>A second man arrives behind the first one, but this one has a child in his arms.</p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Um..." Seungcheol finally comes to his senses. He stands up and takes Mingyu in his arms, who continues to cry.</p><p>"Mingyu, does anything hurt?"</p><p>"Foot." Simply answered the boy, still crying, his face streaming with tears.</p><p>"It was a pretty bad fall, it might be safer to take him to the emergency room, or see a doctor."</p><p>It may not show, but Seungcheol is really freaked out inside. He feels the stress rising and his pulse quickening. He was so scared when he saw Mingyu lying on the ground, and now he's already assuming the worst about the condition of his foot. </p><p>"Yes... Yes that's what we'll do. Seungkwan?" He turns to his son standing next to him. "Can you go get the ice pack from the freezer please?"</p><p>Just as worried as his father, Seungkwan complies without any reluctance. While entering the house, he passes Jihoon who's going out with Chan in his arms. The little one is apparently falling asleep in the arms of his big brother.</p><p>"What's going on?" Asks the teenager as he reaches the tree. He barely notices the two adults watching the scene only a meter away from them.</p><p>"Your brother fell. I think he hurt his foot, can you look after the boys while I take Mingyu to the hospital?"</p><p>"Well..." Then intervenes the man from earlier, the first one who had intervened. "I know we don't know each other, but if I can be of any assistance, I'd be more than happy to help."</p><p>Seungcheol is putting Mingyu down, the boy is still in tears. He sits him on the lawn and gently removes his shoe.</p><p>"Thank you, that's very kind, but I think we can manage."</p><p>At the same time, Seungkwan returns with the ice bag and hands it to his father, who puts it always delicately on his son's foot. He gets up and tries to carry Mingyu as best he can by keeping the ice on his foot.</p><p>In a moment of panic, he no longer thinks about his new neighbors and turns with a determined step towards his house, but the first man calls out to him before he moves away.</p><p>"Will you keep me updated on his condition?"</p><p>Seungcheol suddenly feels embarrassed to have forgotten their presence so easily.</p><p>"Of course!  Thank you for your concern, it is very much appreciated." He blushes faintly, but doesn't realize it himself. </p><p>He sends Jeonghan a last grin and rushes to his car with Mingyu in his arms.</p><p>----------</p><p>As usual, Jeonghan wakes up sweating, with a few strands of hair sticking to his forehead and his breathing cut off, not even able to tell if he is alive or dead for a few moments.And as usual, as soon as he wakes up, he already has no memory of the nightmare that frightened him so much a few seconds before.</p><p>Seeing Joshua again after all these years felt so good, like he could finally feel at home, back at home. And yet, this place still seems so unfamiliar to him. He hastened to arrange the living rooms: not a single moving box is left in his living room or kitchen. But his bedroom is still a simple white and cold room, with a simple mattress and a small lamp on the bare floor. What's the point of rushing to furnish this room? No one will see it but him anyway…</p><p>Yet Jeonghan hasn't felt alone for a second since he arrived. Between the movers, the delivery men, Joshua and the children whose smiles have brightened up this place that seems so big for the single person that Jeonghan is, no, he hasn't had time to feel like he's alone or even bored. And yet, he is already looking so desperately for a good reason to get up. What will he do today? He doesn't want to just sit on his couch, watching the day go by through his TV screen, in this so peaceful, so quiet atmosphere.</p><p>Quiet, calm, tranquility, he had dreamed of it for months, even years! Or maybe he thought he was dreaming about it?  Probably, since he already dreads the moment when he will be alone with himself, the birds as the sole audience of his boredom. Perhaps if he dreads this moment, it is because it's not so different from his "life before".It's true, after all: all that's missing are the ringing phones, the noise of the traffic at the bottom of the building, the big discussions between colleagues to which Jeonghan was never invited, or the ones that took place in small groups, around the coffee machine, and of which he was the main subject, which were meant to be discrete, but were not.  Yes, Jeonghan had always been alone, and yet he was convinced that what was ruining his life was all the commotion and noise that surrounded him and of which he seemed to be a prisoner. In the end, perhaps this constant bustle also sometimes gave him the mistaken idea that he was not as lonely as he seemed to be.</p><p>In the end, he doesn't know how long he's been in bed. He has lived by the rhythm of the subway and work schedules for too long. Leaving home before the sun rises, spending his day under the heat of the artificial lights of his office, and coming home as the sun sets and the atmosphere of the city's alleys becomes dark and almost eerie.</p><p>To hear these birds, to see these so green leaves waving at the end of the branches, right under his window, to see the few rays of sunshine that infiltrate the room through the curtains... </p><p>For sure, Jeonghan can't stay locked up, not today, not anymore. After all, he came back here for a change of life, a change of air. The day before, it had been so nice for him to lounge around in the garden, watching the children running around happily.</p><p>He dresses in whatever he can find. He's never had an extravagant style anyway. </p><p>He doesn't bother to go through the kitchen, he is not hungry. He moves with a slow step towards the access to the garden. He just wants to breathe fresh air.</p><p>He is cut off in his action when he hears the doorbell ring. He freezes, a little surprised.  </p><p>He sighs, without really realizing it, and goes to open the door, dragging his feet.</p><p>"Hello" Seungcheol then smiled from the corner of his lips. </p><p>It's true, it takes him a few seconds to recognize him.  He didn't meet his eyes much the last time he saw him. Now that he sees him up close, and full face, he feels like he's meeting him for the first time.</p><p>"Hello" He answers mechanically.</p><p>"Um, I-I'm your neighbor. We spoke briefly yesterday. You know, when my son fell out of the tree."</p><p>Jeonghan shakes his head, snapping out of his reverie. He had almost forgotten about this terrifying event. After seeing this child fall, he was already assuming the worst as he rushed to the fence to see his condition.</p><p>"Oh, yes, of course! How is he?"</p><p>"He's doing just fine. Much more fear than harm..." Seungcheol offers him a warm, tender smile."By the way, we didn't really get a chance to properly introduce ourselves, and I behaved rather coldly toward you yesterday, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Seungcheol Choi, but you can just call me Seungcheol." A small embarrassed laugh escapes his mouth. "Um... Actually, I came to bring you these pancakes" He finally hands him the foil-covered dish he's been carrying all the way here.  "My sons made them. I tasted some of them, they are not bad." Seungcheol tells him with a full smile. Jeonghan doesn't really know how to react at first. He has never experienced this kind of situation, but he smiles back and takes the dish the other hands him.</p><p>"Thank you very much."</p><p>"I also wanted to invite you to have dinner at home on Friday night. You know... so we can get to know each other. Come with your family."</p><p>"Oh, um, I live alone." Jeonghan's voice sounds so small and insignificant compared to Seungcheol's confident and assertive one.</p><p>"Oh, I thought... well, I thought I saw a child with you and that man yesterday?"</p><p>"Oh them? My friend visited me with his sons and nephews. But I do live alone..."</p><p>"My bad. So, see you on Friday?"</p><p>"Gladly."</p><p>Seungcheol was about to leave, but he suddenly stops all movement and turns to his neighbor one last time.</p><p>"By the way, you still haven't told me your name."</p><p>"Jeonghan Yoon. But you can just call me Jeonghan." He gives the man one last smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there! </p><p>It took me much longer than I thought it would... </p><p>Life and studies got in the way, but I also took some time to properly work out everything that will happen in this story. I don't want to rush into anything and end up being disappointed with what I've written. </p><p>It's also quite time-consuming for me to write in English and be pretty sure that I'm not making any mistakes (by the way, if you notice any spelling or language mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments so I can correct them). Anyway, writing in English allows me to practice and improve my skills.</p><p> </p><p>I don't know when I'll be able to update next time, but the summer break is coming, and I know I'll have much more time to write then :)</p><p>Until then, stay safe and take care of yourself!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>